thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosemary's Baby Shower
Rosemary's Baby Shower is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "Rosemary's Baby Shower" on Soundcloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Carlysle Ravencastle - Mark Gagliardi *His Renfield - Craig Cackowski *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Donna Henderson - Janet Varney *Count Desmond Cross - Chris Hardwick Plot The episode opens with Carlysle Ravencastle speaking to his Renfield about the signs and omens that point towards the apocalypse. He believes that this will be caused by child born of an unholy union. He aways to enact his part in the event. Meanwhile, Sadie arrives early to the baby shower of her best friend, Donna Henderson, as the other guests are all vampires and are waiting for the sun to set before they leave their houses. Sadie asks if the baby girl is going to be a werewolf like her father (Dave Henderson), or vampire like Donna. Donna responds that she's showing signs of both. The two are interrupted by the arrival of Carlysle Ravencastle and his Renfield. Ravencastle attempts to thrall Sadie, but she resists him to to her strong will. Donna explains what a Renfield is to Sadie (a human agent of a nosforatu), and admits she doesn't have one as they are expensive. Ravencastle explains that he has come for Donna's child, as the baby is a harbinger of the apocalypse. Seeing that Donna is still pregnant, Ravencastle says he will take the baby straight from Donna's womb. Count Desmond Cross, the head of Donna's local vampire coven, arrives. He says there are also omens and portents about, and also assumes they're about Donna and Dave's vampire/werewolf baby. Ravencastle plans to sculpt the baby into a being of ultimate destruction, but Cross says the baby belongs to him, as Donna is a member of his coven. Cross and Ravencastle attempt to thrall one another, but then challenge each other to a duel by proxy instead. Ravencastle chooses to use his Renfield, while Cross tries to thrall Sadie, who again refuses. Donna and Sadie hatch a plan together. Donna attempts to thrall Ravencastle to provoke him to attempt to thrall her. They battle, and Donna ends up thralling Cross, Sadie and Ravencastle as her pregnancy has made her more powerful. Donna sends Ravencastle outside without his parasol, turning him to ash. Donna removes Sadie and Cross from her thrall. She then drinks from the Renfield as the episode ends. Quotable Lines Ravencastle: How is it that you escape my thrall? Sadie: Who, me? I don’t thrall darling, not in this outfit. _______ Donna: He is a Nosferatu. Sadie: Nosferatu? Is that what it sounds like? Donna: What does it sound like? Sadie: A leftover scrabble rack, played as a bluff? ‘Nosferatu’ - would be a double word score… that’s 24 points! Notes *When Hardwick enters as Desmond Cross, he (probably mistakenly) calls Carlysle Ravencastle "Ravenclaw" instead. When it's pointed out to him that Ravenclaw is a Hogwarts house, he says "Shut up, you Hufflepuff!" *Clink count: 1 Continuity *This is the 25th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Spiders, Man. *The next episode is The Complete Tales from the Black Lagoon. *The prior Beyond Belief episode is She Blinded Me With Seance (TAH #20). *The next Beyond Belief episode is Love Love Me Doom (TAH #32). Production Recorded at on November 6, 2010 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles, California. It was released on June 27, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:November 2010 segments